


You Comfort Me

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “I’m sorry for your loss.”Alphys loses Mew Mew Kissy Cutie: The Video Game for the fifth time in a row.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Kudos: 12





	You Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody tell me if i got this pairing right i haven’t caught up with this fandom in a while

“NOOOOOOO!” Alphys wailed, burying her face in her hands and dropping the controller on her lap. She groaned in despair as she felt rather than heard her girlfriend lean against the back of the sofa.

“What’s the matter, babe?”

“I got a game over!” Alphys complained, pointing at the TV screen. “For the fifth time in a row! AND I forgot to save!”

“Awww.” Undyne patted her head affectionately. “I’m sorry for your loss, Alphys.”

Alphys pouted and glared at the screen. “Nobody told me Mew Mew Kissy Cutie: The Game would be hard.”

“Are you kidding? It said so right on the box! Big bosses! Scary bosses! The hardest difficulty is ‘DEATH MODE’!”

Alphys stared at her. “The hardest difficulty is called ‘Insanity’, not ‘Death Mode’.”

“Babe, it’s definitely Death Mode. The first level alone has a million enemies!”

“But I thought maybe I could beat it... I’d beaten the hardest difficulty on the demo...”

“The demo’s always watered down,” Undyne commented.

“You don’t know that.”

“Of course I don’t. If I’m gonna beat up bad guys, I’m gonna do it in real life!”

Alphys smiled softly. “Hey. Could you maybe see if you can beat this level for me?” She asked, blushing bright red as she said it.

Undyne already had her hand on the controller as she vaulted over the back of the couch to sit next to her, a huge grin on her face. “HELL YEAH I CAN BEAT THIS LEVEL FOR YOU! I’M THE GREATEST VIDEO GAMER IN THE WORLD!”

“Wait, really? I thought you said-“

“Of course I am! Papy and I played this really fun one just last week-“

Alphys pressed start on the level, and Undyne immediately got into the game, yelling and screaming and generally just being herself. As Alphys watched her, she was once again reminded that somehow, she’d gotten from lonely pining to having her help her with her anime video games.

Dreams really do come true.


End file.
